


Kinktober 2019, Day 2: Tentacles + Transformation

by VoxInculta



Series: Joint Kinktober 2019 (Dragonzzilla + Mordu) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Eldritch Sex Edition, F/M, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: Tyreen shows off her new powers she gained from the Destroyer.





	Kinktober 2019, Day 2: Tentacles + Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> As part of joint Kinktober with Dragonzzilla, my partner in crime. We're not using a particular list for our prompts, just randomizing and rolling with whatever we get. I'm not really going for perfection in these fics, just having fun and getting myself to write some more. :P
> 
> This one in particular involves a lot of weird eldritch fucking. And it also gets kind of fluffy? I dunno. I had fun though!

The instant that Troy woke up from his medical stasis, Tyreen wanted to climb him like a tree. They had won. She was exhilarated, filled with newfound power that she wanted to show him, but she knew that in his weakened state he wouldn’t be able to take her, and she didn’t want to compromise his recovery. She would wait, patiently, telling her brother the story over and over of how she won, how she defeated the vault thieves… Until they’d both grown impatient, and neither of them could stand it anymore.

“Just _show me_, Ty.”

She pursed her lips, looking away. “I _ want _to, I just… I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’m fine, sis. I promise.” It had been three weeks since he’d woken up, and since then he’d had medical droids tending to him every day, scanning his body for any leftover wounds, bruises, anything. He’d gotten a clean scan last week, but somehow Tyreen still wasn’t convinced. “I want to see it.” He brought his hand up to meet her face, running his thumb along her cheek.

Tyreen had shown him bits and pieces of it-- a monstrous arm, a tentacle, a mouth opening along someplace it shouldn’t be-- it was _incredible_. But her talk of this giant form-- the one she used to defeat the vault hunters-- _that_ was what Troy wanted to see. He wanted to see Tyreen, the Destroyer, in _all_ her godlike glory. 

She suddenly stood up from the bed, hesitating for a moment before turning to look at him. “We can’t do it here... There's uh, not enough room.”

Troy’s eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet, following behind his sister who was already on the way to her destination. Tyreen didn’t say a word until she came to the door, disengaging the lock by scanning her palm. “This room was originally for storage. I cleared it out so I could play around with my powers without like, killing everything.”

The door opened, a flush of cool air brushing past them as they stepped inside. The room was dimly lit, walls covered in smooth metal, purely empty aside from a ramp leading up to a sort of platform.

“Stand up there.” It sounded like an order, but it wasn’t in her usual tone. Tyreen was definitely acting a little strange, and had been since Troy woke up. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

Troy followed suit, climbing the ramp slowly as Tyreen circled around the other side. When he got to the top, he glanced over the edge at Ty, who looked up to him with a small smile. “Ready, then?” She asked. Troy nodded in response, but said nothing else.

Tyreen stepped back quite a bit, sinking into the darker part of the room. A piercing light broke through the shadows-- her eyes-- a vivid purple. She blinked once, and then more eyes opened, across where her arms would be, then across her legs, and then more, more… Hundreds, maybe thousands of eyes. Troy could hear something, a sound akin to tearing flesh, popping bones, but Tyreen didn’t cry out, or even blink. The darkness in the room seemed to amalgamate into a shape, forming a body, arms, legs, a frame of wings… 

Before Troy, a massive maw took shape. His heart pounded in his chest, every instinct telling him to run. Massive tentacles wrapped around the pedestal, the maw inching closer, close enough for him to reach out and touch. Slowly the teeth parted, opening up to reveal pink flesh, more teeth, and… Tyreen.

She sat within the blossomed maw, her skin a stark contrast to the vibrant, fleshy texture. From the waist up she looked almost the same, but her legs were entrapped within a column of flesh, one that connected her to the massive creature. But this thing was not a separate entity, it was Tyreen, in all her godlike glory. _The Destroyer._

“What do you think?” Her voice was distorted, sounding as if there were multiple of her speaking in unison. Her glowing eyes blinked, a hand reaching out to greet her brother…

She expected him to flinch, to turn away. Instead, he took her hand, laying his face in it tenderly, letting his eyes fall shut as he nuzzled into her palm. “You’re gorgeous, Tyreen.”

She glanced away, “Well like-- I know this part of he is pretty normal, but what about the rest?”

Troy looked back up at her, seeming completely unfazed. “No, no, I like it.”

Tyreen didn’t actually know what to say. She just sort of sat there, brow raised in confusion.

“Did you… want me to _ not _like it?” Troy said, equally puzzled. “I mean, I have no idea how I’ll fit one of those huge tentacles up my ass, but I’m down.”

Tyreen started to laugh so hard that she ended up in tears. “You’re gonna-- you’re gonna need a lot of lube, Troy!” She managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

Troy couldn’t help but to laugh at his sister’s unapologetic enthusiasm, despite his ass being on the line. (Literally.)

It took Tyreen a minute to catch her breath, smoothing a hand across her face. “Jesus fuck, Troy. I’m gonna fuckin’ _ ruin _you, dude.” She said, still chuckling. 

“I mean, yeah, probably.” He hadn’t seen her laugh that hard in _ years _. He loved to make her smile, and considering her weird demeanor as of late, he considered this a big win. “Like, don’t those come in medium? _Fuck_.”

“Pfft-- _ medium _ !” She tossed her head back in laughter again, “Troy these are like, thirty feet long! You need like, extra _ extra _fuckin small.”

“My ass can take more than you think!” He thought she was going to just fall over backwards at this rate. “Breathe, Tyreen, I’m not that fuckin’ funny.”

“No, no, you’re right, you’re right.” Her raucous laughter had died down finally, but her smile was ever persistent. “Fuck, dude, I needed that. Do you know how fuckin’ worried I’ve been about you?”

So that explained her behavior. Tyreen had a tendency to cling to negative feelings for weeks on end, sometimes worry, sometimes anger… 

“Why were you so worried about me? We’ve got the best medical bots in like, the known universe.”

“I know, I know…” Tyreen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms along her bare chest. “I just… I didn’t know how well you were gonna do after we charged the vault key and everything… I mean, you were unconscious for like a week. That’s kinda major.”

Ever since they were kids, Tyreen was taking care of Troy. They’d never really figured out what exactly was wrong with him, but figured it probably had to be something with them being conjoined at birth and all. Troy was always getting sick, probably due to a weakened immune system and the fact that they didn’t have access to the best health care as kids, being left alone on a remote planet and all. Their father was smart enough to treat most things, but Troy’s problems were beyond his scope of knowledge. Troy’s health was one of Tyreen’s major reasons for escaping; No matter how many times Troy would drain something, he’d just go back to being weak the next day.

Troy averted his gaze, “Yeah, I know…” He reached out to her again, tugging at her arm. “But I promise, I feel great, Ty! If I start feeling like shit, I’ll tell you.”

She sighed, letting him take her hand, lacing their fingers together. “You’d fuckin’ better.” Her grip on his hand tightened-- the only warning he got before she pulled him into her sticky maw.

The sound that escaped his throat as he landed in it-- priceless. Tyreen giggled again, lowering herself down next to him. “Comfortable?” She teased.

Troy tensed up as the maw moved beneath him, slimy appendages slithering along his legs, holding him in place. “I’m just, uh--” He gulped as Tyreen leaned in to kiss him, her hands cupping his face.

“Just relax…” Tyreen purred, her inquisitive tentacles starting to tug at Troy’s pants, slowly sliding them off his body.

Troy is tense, but he doesn’t protest, and in fact starts to calm down as his clothes are removed, leaving his skin bare against Tyreen’s… tongue? He’s not really sure, but it feels like one, kind of. He closes his eyes as he feels her tentacles snake along his thigh, pressing up against his half-hard cock, wrapping around it slowly. His breath hitches in his throat as she begins to stroke him, the strange appendage able to grasp him unlike anything he’s felt before. A soft moan falls from his lips, “Ty…”

She grins like a predator, watching his every move from above. Though she appears almost disconnected, she is in control of everything, and she can feel _ everything _ . She can feel his heart, his breathing, the way his hips jump forward when she strokes him, and all because he’s basically sitting _ within _her, laid out in her mouth like a perfect piece of meat. She could even taste him, the saltiness of his sweat along his skin. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before with him, and she loved every minute of it.

“Feels good?” Her voice is ethereal, almost as if it’s playing in his head. Troy’s eyes blink open and he glances up at her, lips slightly parted. “You’re so cute, Troy. I love you so much.”

“I-- love you too, Ty…” His words were so genuine, so real. Anyone would have turned away at the sight of this creature, but he knew better. This was Tyreen, his loving sister, his God Queen. This form was just a part of her, and extension of her power. This was her truest self, chaotic and otherworldly. He loved every part of her, even now as she towered over him, monolithic and terrifying. She was beautiful.

Again she laced their fingers together, smiling as she stroked him faster, more of her tentacles slithering across his body. She could feel him so keenly, like he was pressed into the palm of her hand. She’d never been able to watch him like this, and it excited her. She felt her chest flutter every time he moaned. He was so vulnerable here, subjected to her every whim and desire… There was so much she wanted to do to him.

It didn’t take much more of her enthusiastic stroking to get Troy to cum. He’d been rather pent-up, and made a right mess across the both of them. Tyreen would quickly clean it up, sweeping it away with her tentacles.

Troy glanced down at himself, then over to Tyreen. “That was uh… really interesting.” He said with a chuckle, still breathless. He reaches for Tyreen’s hand, carrying it to his lips and pressing a kiss on the back. “I love you, Ty.”

She leans in, laying a kiss on his head, “I love you too.” For a moment they sat silent, Tyreen listening to Troy’s breathing as it slowed to a normal pace once more. “I have so much more to show you, Troy.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” He laughed, turning to face her. “I can only imagine the weird shit we’ll do together.”

Tyreen’s lips pursed, “That’s… a good thing, right?”

“Hell yeah that’s a good thing.” He reached up to touch her face, running his thumb along her cheek. “I can’t wait to rule the universe with you.”

Ty grinned, “That’s cute. I was just thinking of how badly I want to wreck you.” Teasing as always.

“Ouch, and for once I was trying to be all romantic n’ shit.” 

“For once? Troy, you’re a huge fuckin’ sap. Shut up.” Tyreen laughed, putting her hand over his face playfully.

“I can’t help it!” Troy laughed too, trying to push her hand away. “I just love you so much!”

“You’re gonna give me diabetes being so fuckin’ sweet.”

“Okay then like, _ don’t _ eat me, maybe? Just a thought, miss Destroyer.”

“As if I could resist.” Tyreen leans in for another kiss, still chuckling as their lips meet. “Should we move back to the bedroom, or are you comfortable sitting in my mouth?” 

Troy narrowed his eyes, “I thought that was what this was…” As if the toothy, saliva-covered walls weren’t enough of an indication.

She scowled back, “Yeah, and if you stay in here for too long? Might just start melting.” She was kidding, of course, but it still made Troy hop up like his ass was on fire. As soon as he was safely planted on the platform, Tyreen began to transform back to her usual self. 

The two met at the end of the stairs, Troy holding his arms open for a hug-- that Tyreen did not accept.

“You’re _ wet _.”

“I-- What?!” Troy sputtered, “It’s your fucking saliva, you colossal bitch!”

“Go take a fuckin’ shower.” And with that, she began walking back to their room, leaving an exasperated Troy to deal with his own.


End file.
